tbgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Text Based Games Forums
The''' Text Based Games Forums', or the TBGs, is the successor to the Scratch Text Based Games Forums. The website was created on 17 September, 2012, and currently houses over 300 users and has accumulated over 175000 posts. The site is located at tbgforums.com . Origin The Text Based Games Forums originated from the Scratch Text Based Games Forums when the Scratch TBGs were officially slated for closure in early September 2012. After much drama and fighting from some of the community, three forums offered to host the new Text Based Games Forums on their own separate sites. The three forums were: *Skyline's Forums, ''administrated by jji7skyline *The Luxturna Forums, administrated by 360-International *Text Based Games Forums 2.0, administrated by tailskirbyyoshifan Later, an election was held to determine who the adminstration would be for the new forums. The survey showed that jji7skyline (1st place), 360-International (2nd place), and mythbusteranimator (3rd place) would be the administration. The alpha version of tbgs.tk soon followed in September 17th, 2012. Domain name changes While the URL was originally tbgs.tk, it was parked and turned into a virus-filled site (date unknown, please add), causing the TBGs to move to tbgforums.com. On May 14, 2017, the domain name expired and the TBGs were down for about 12 hours. During that time, many TBGers panicked and alerted jji7skyline. Staff Main Articles: TBG Team and TBG Moderators The Text Based Games Forums has accommodated six (6) administrative members to date. *jji7skyline, TBG Team / Owner *Somelia, TBG Team *PreoKid, TBG Moderator *sportsdude, TBG Moderator *joefarebrother, TBG Moderator *Tai-Guy, TBG Moderator In addition, there are two (2) additional TBG Staff members that are considered TBG Staff, but do not have administrative privileges on the forums themselves. *tailskirbyyoshifan*, TBG Wiki Administrator *tbg52**, TBG Wiki Bureaucrat Retired TBG Moderators are allowed to post in the Staff/Restricted forums but do not take an active part in moderation of the website. * Zoomreddin * shpeters * 360-International, TBG Team*** *tailskirbyyoshifan is permitted to access the Staff/Restricted forums and has his own title **tbg52 is not permitted to access the Staff/Restricted forums, but has his own title and has Bureaucrat privileges on the TBG Wiki ***Account of 360-International has been hacked recently on July 27th. Users As of the time of this writing, there are five hundred and forty-seven (547) existing, registered users. All their data is indexed on the TBGs' user list. Diversity The TBG Team and TBG Moderators strive to house a diverse group of users. While our user list's demographics trends to youth between the ages of nine (9) and fifteen (15), we have no restrictions, nor impose any bias or favouritism, based on age, race, ethnicity, religion, cultural background, or other personal attributes. Rules ''Loop: Text Based Games Wiki / Rules and Guidelines '' In the Text Based Games Forums, there are forty (40) central rules and seven (7) forum-specific rules. Central rules apply here as well as in every part of the Text Based Games Forums website. Category:Article stubs Category:Candidate for overhaul Category:Text-Based Games category